mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero of Jadame
The Hero of Jadame is the playable character in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Biography The hero was a guard in Dadeross's caravan, which had traveled to the Dagger Wound Islands to trade with the Onefang clan. A large volcano suddenly rose from the sea, causing much destruction, and the Regnan pirates took advantage of the confusion to launch an attack. Dadeross decided to inform his masters of what had happened, so he sent the hero to deliver a letter to Elgar Fellmoon, guildmaster of the Merchant Guild in Ravenshore. With the help of the Cleric Fredrick Talimere, the adventurer reactivated the islands' old portals and managed to reach the ships. When the hero arrived in Ravenshore, Fellmoon explained that natural disasters were happening all over the continent, possibly the world, and that it was likely caused by a large crystal that some stranger had raised in the middle of town. Fellmoon sent the hero to acquire some boats from the smuggler Arion Hunter, and then to deliver news to Bastian Loudrin, the high guildmaster. Bastian believed that the events had been foretold in the Ekelbreth Sumanunala - the dark elven lore about the end of the world. Before he was willing to do anything about it, he wanted the adventurer to investigate a burning lake of fire that had formed in the Ironsand Desert, and bring back someone that had witnessed the event. The adventurer returned with Overdune Snapfinger, a troll that had seen the lake appearing. Based on the troll's testimony, Bastian concluded that the prophecy was coming true. The Ekelbreth Sumanunala said that "The land that stands together will be saved. That which does not will perish", and Bastian concluded that he had to form an alliance among the different races of the continent. The prophecy also spoke of a hero that would appear, and Bastian concluded that the adventurer was actually the prophesied Hero of Jadame. Bastian asked the hero to travel across Jadame, seeking the aid of the different races and groups. The new allies would gather in the Merchant House in Ravenshore, where they would gather information and try to find some way to save the world. The trolls and dark elves already supported the cause, so hero went to the minotaurs, the dragon hunters, the dragons, the Necromancers' Guild, and the Temple of the Sun, securing an alliance with three of the factions. The hero returned to the Merchant House, where it was discovered that the stranger who raised the crystal had formed four gateways, leading to each of the Elemental Planes. Fellmoon had also learned that Catherine and Roland Ironfist, King and Queen of Enroth, were attempting to join the alliance, but were blocked by Regnan pirates. The hero managed to drive the Regnans away and met up with Catherine, Roland, and their court sage, Xanthor. Xanthor believed the crystal was causing the Elemental Planes to wage war on Enroth, and asked the hero to enter each of the four Planes, retrieving elemental heartstones that could be used to construct a key to enter the Plane Between Planes - the place where he believed the stranger could be found. The hero entered the plane and discovered that the stranger was Escaton, an agent of the Ancients. Since the kreegans had arrived on Enroth during the Night of Shooting Stars, Escaton had been tasked with destroying the planet to get rid of the foul creatures. The hero pointed out that the kreegans on Enroth had already been wiped out. Escaton aknowledged this, but his programming wouldn't allow him to abandon his mission. Knowing that his mission was madness, yet compelled to carry it out anyway, Escaton allowed the hero to sneak away with the keys to the cells where he had imprisoned the four elemental lords. The hero freed the elemental lords, who destroyed Escaton's crystal and calmed down their Elemental Planes, ending the disaster. Category:Might and Magic VIII characters